As board connectors which are mounted on a circuit board, there is known a board connector disclosed in Patent Literature 1. In this board connector, fixing portions which have respective screw holes each into which a screw member passed through the circuit board is threaded and are adapted to fix a housing to the circuit board by tightening the screw members are integrally provided at the synthetic resin-made housing adapted to be mounted in an upstanding manner on the circuit board.
The fixing portions are integrally formed on and project respectively from wall surfaces of longitudinally-opposite ends of the housing of a generally elongated rectangular tubular shape. A circuit board-side fixing surface of each of these fixing portions is held against a predetermined position of a surface of the circuit board, and the screw members are passed through the circuit board from a reverse surface thereof (a surface facing away from the surface to which the connector is fixed), and are threaded respectively into the screw holes of the fixing portions, and are tightened, and by doing so, the housing is fixed in an upstanding condition to the circuit board.